


Hit Hard Kiss Harder

by Hokuto



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Violence, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers, four foot ten, had watched Agent Carter punch out a disrespectful private with five inches on her and smiled.</p>
<p>Captain America, six solid feet of muscle and super soldier serum, did most of the punching now, and felt Peggy's eyes on her every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Hard Kiss Harder

Stephanie Rogers, four foot ten, had watched Agent Carter punch out a disrespectful private with five inches on her and smiled.

Captain America, six solid feet of muscle and super soldier serum, did most of the punching now, and felt Peggy's eyes on her every time. Even the times Peggy wasn't actually there to watch, she could feel it. Could imagine the tiny smile on Peggy's face and in her dark eyes, the heat that simmered behind her gaze...

Maybe it made her punch people a little more often than she should. Well, it was more her style than a gun, and what the hell, finally getting to do her part against HYDRA beat the chorus line gig by miles. The few charms of that job had worn off fast. (And prancing around stage-punching whatever poor weasel was playing Hitler never put that same light in Peggy's imagined eyes.) She didn't figure it would amount to anything, anyway; Peggy was just a good friend, there was a war on, they all had more important things to do than fret about looks. Like destroy HYDRA bases, for example the one they were outside right now.

Bucky picked off one guard with a clean headshot, Peggy dropped a second with two bullets in the neck and chest, and Stephanie slammed the shield into one's face as he charged at her, then whipped around and popped another in the nose so hard his helmet flew off before he hit the ground, out cold. She was looking around for any more HYDRA agents coming at them when Peggy marched up to her, took her firmly by the arms, and kissed the living daylights out of her.

She let Stephanie go after an endless, gloriously confusing minute, and Stephanie tried to ask her what she meant by doing that while they were in the middle of a fight, but all she could manage was, "What was - did you just - that -"

Peggy was wearing that same small, hot smile that kept hanging around Stephanie's mind; "Later, Captain Rogers," she said, ignoring Bucky's cheerful whistle, and she turned to take cover as more HYDRA troops poured out of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the birthday comment fic fest at ffa! ... I'm sorry about the title. I don't do titles good. If anyone wants to write about the "later," PLEASE FEEL FREE (because I also don't porn good).


End file.
